Losing A Girl In One Date
by pyr0technic
Summary: Brock decides it's time for a girlfriend. He goes on four hilarious dates with Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf. Will it end up well? Or not so well?
1. Misty's Date: Part 1

Jansee: Hello, everyone! THANKS for clicking on this in the first place, no one truly seems to get/like Brock…

Brock: Hey!

Jansee: I'm just telling the truth…

Brock: Well the truth sucks.

Jansee: XP!!! Now…this will be a Brock story~ ENJOYYYY!

* * *

Hi…since you have decided to read this story in which the author tortures me…GOOD! I will start out by saying…My name is Brock. But of course, that's obvious. Anyways…whatever you do…DO NOT call me Brock the Rock! Long story. Don't even ask.

Anyways…this is basically a tragic tale of me…so…go ahead, read it…but you CANNOT LAUGH!!!

* * *

Jansee: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA stop the story!

Brock: What?

Jansee: They can laugh! The genre is COMEDY!

Brock: …fine then. XP

* * *

Fine. According to that discussion, I guess you can laugh. But in my opinion, this is just sad, I tell you…just sad…

Now. One day in my life…I decided it's time I got a girlfriend. I didn't care if she was Nurse Joy or is she was thirteen. I needed a girlfriend. NOW. (Brock's fifteen years old)

So I put down four girls on my dating list. Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf. WAAIT, WAIT, WAIIIIIT. Before you go all, "WHAT? EW! GROSS" remember that we only have a two year difference, and it's just for fun…

So don't kill me cause of your oh-so-special CONTESTSHIPPING, or Ikari, Poke, Oldrival, ANY of that crap.

So, before I decided. I looked at the possibilities. It couldn't be Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy(dang it!)

It couldn't obviously be any other girl I've fallen in love with(DARN IT!!!)

So that leaves the four thirteen year old girls behind.

God, I need to go out more. But…I'll try my best I guess. But I never knew how hard that was gonna be.

So…my very first date was with Misty. I haven't seen her in a long, long time…so she be a little less friendly than usual. I asked her, and much to my shock she accepted.

I stuffed my wallet into my pocket and walked in.

"Hey, Brock-da-Rock, how have ya been?" Misty asked me cheerfully, walking up to me.

Of course. I bit my lip from some kind of mean outburst, and we walked inside the restaurant.

"So…let's go in, shall we?" I offered politely.

"Yes…we shall, my dearest!" She was _mocking _me.

Yeah…this was not exactly off to a great start.

"W-Wait…are you paying?" Misty asked nervously as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"Yeah," I calmly responded.

"Good, then!" The expression that represented her now was BEAMING.

"Umm…uh…" I started, racking through my brain for a compliment.

"You…you like you've gotten thin," I pointed out nervously with a fake smile.

"ARE YOU SAYING I WAS FAT BEFORE?!"

"N-No…umm…uhhh, well technically--I mean…ugh…"

* * *

Brock: O.o

Jansee: O.O

Brock: O.o

Jansee: O.O

Misty ALRIGHT QUITE WITH THE FACES!

Jansee: O.O

Brock: O.o

Misty: Yeah, they've finally lost it so…please R&R!


	2. Misty's Date: Part 2

Jansee: I'M BACK! XD

Ash: From the depths of her bedroom-cave!

Gary: Piled under her oh-so-huge stacks of homework!

Jansee: Thank you for saying the truth. (:

Drew: You know what sarcasm is?

Jansee: Yes, I do, and I hope you realize THAT WAS SARCASM!

Drew: …well I was being sarcastic about that!

Jansee: So was I!

Drew: …wait…how's that possible?

Jansee: …I don't know. Anyway, we're getting off topic. I can't do reviews today, so I promise you all ice creams next chappie X3!

Gary: Rolling the chapter~

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _TECHNICALLY_?" Misty stormed.

Oh crap. This was not good. We were attracting attention…and Misty slamming her fist on the table just now didn't help.

"Umm…uh…" I pondered on finding a distraction. "L-Look! There's our food!" I pointed out.

"Yes!" Misty beamed, completely forgetting about the previous argument.

I let out a huge breath I'd been holding. This was beginning to get difficult…

So…the rest of out conversation was "This is good," or "the weather's nice," or even "Pass the salt."

Mm-hmm. Yeah. This was totally my idea of a picture-perfect date. (Please note the sarcasm, dumb ones)

"Here's the bill," the waiter said, handing it to me while grinning largely.

I wondered why that was and OH MY GOD!

It was sooo expensive! Misty must of ordered something classy, cuz I can tell you I didn't!

"Is everything okay?" Misty questioned nervously at the look of my face.

"Um…I can't afford this. Did you bring any money?" I asked hopefully.

"Um…n-no…I thought you were going to pay," Misty replied, her face turning white.

"Oh…well…hey, Mr. Um Uh Water! L-Look at that…that…uh…it's Jack! He's alive! He…looks he never let go of Rose at all! HE SURVIVED THE TITANIC!" I yelled all in panic. I grabbed Misty's hand and made a run for it.

"Hey! What are you doing!" a voice inquired.

Oh, crap…I think we can make it, we're almost at the door, and--

"So…you think you can escape without paying, huh? Kitchen, NOW!" he said. Me and Misty slumped over to the kitchen and disappointment.

"I…hate…you…" Misty growled through clenched teeth.

There goes my first date.

* * *

Jansee: XD Heh heh, yeah, sorry this was short, but I wanted to keep the rest of the dates separate.

Drew: This is sooo stupid…

Brock: You're just jealous.

Drew: You think I'M the jealous one?

Brock: …T_T!

Jansee: Uh…yeah…please R&R!


	3. Leaf's Date

Jansee: Hello, everyone I'm back!

Brock: After five million years!

Jansee: Yeah!

Brock: Great!

Jansee: Let's start the reviews!

**lovelyyuyu: **You make me laugh. :D

**SarangKohane**: Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter. :3

**Ikarishipping4ever**: Thank you! You'll enjoy the one with Dawn. XD

**ice-beam147: **Thanks sooo much! xD ENJOYYYY

**Heroshi: **I know. I soo know. He deserves it though. :P

**Darksiderwithdust: **Haha yeah :) Brock is really funny.

Brock: O_o That's the very first time someone complimented me!

Jansee: Ohhh stop trying to be modest, you know you're an awesome cook.

Brock: Yes, I know I am.

Jansee: ROLL CHAPPIE!

* * *

As you could see, my first date did not go too well. I crossed Misty of the list, sighing. Well, I had 3 left. My next date will be with Leaf, the girl with a happy nice-girl reputation. Good. I think I can handle that better instead of Fire-Head-Misty here.

The date will be with a breath-taking view of Cerulean City off height of a cliff, where we will have a relaxing and romantic picnic.

How could that possibly go wrong?

I stepped in the crunchy yet soft healthy green grass, staring at the yellow-pink sky with the lightest hint of clouds.

Fate is on my side. If it isn't, I'm going to punch it in the face.

She smiled the most cheerful, bubbly smile I've ever seen in my life. And is it just me, or I can hear a choir far away and a light glowing within her?

"Hey, Brock the Rock!" Leaf greeted happily, shaking my hand very quickly/forcefully up and down.

I flinched at the ungodly name. It was the same name Misty had called me. But how did...oh. I should've known. She told her. Fantastic.

"So...what's up?" I asked calmly, trying to make this whole thing work out.

"Well the opposite of that, which is down, lots of things," Leaf replied, giggling as she laid down the picnic blanket and food.

"Oooof course. Nice joke," I commented.

We ate in silence, just like last time. Well at least there wasn't any of Misty's death glares.

"Wow, the sky really is pretty today!" Leaf commented, brushing back brown locks while staring up at they sky.

"Yeah it is, wonder why today in particular?" Leaf didn't reply. "Umm...Leaf?"

"Oh! Um, yeah...I don't know," Leaf said, as if she ha been snapped out of a trance.

Kind of childish, I guess. That and adding the fact she REALLY resembles one of my little sisters back in Pewter City. So it looks like I'm dating my younger sister.

I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head. Think about positives...not the horribles...

"...you okay?" Leaf questioned, looking at me mysteriously.

"Um, yes," I said. Other than it feels like I'm dating my younger sister, I'm just _peachy_!

There was a sudden flicker of light in the air.

"Oooh, look Brock! Fireflies! Let's catch them!" Leaf ran here and there childishly, catching them in her hands.

"I'll just stay here," I said, as I didn't feel like running all over the place now.

Sighing, I felt more like a dad than a boyfriend on his second date.

Ugh...mental images! I've got to be more careful of what I say, 'cause next thing you know there will be some kind of evil ruining everything.

Team Rocket. Ha, luckily they weren't here now. It was just Kindergardener and me-

A platter of food suddenly dumped right on my head. I found a nasty mix of tomato, lettuce and bread all over my face.

"Oh, no! Brock, I am so sorry!" Leaf said, her happy eyes going all watery. But it didn't sound like she was sorry. Like some hint of taunting in that innocent voice of hers.

"No problem," I muttered, grabbing a napkin and wiping the food off my face.

This was disgusting! That reminds me, why didn't I cook?

God knows.

But I couldn't stay mad at her for long...she was just too innocent and childish.

Which was the problem. She was too young for me.

"Brock, look look look! I caught a firefly!" Leaf sqealed, shoving the jar in my face.

Trying not to burst, I stared at the creepy crawly thing stared at me, as if teasing me of my bad luck.

"That's...nice, Leaf," I said. I couldn't take much more of this. "Listen...Leaf."

She was tracking a cricket. "Hmm?" Leaf responded, throwing me a glance.

"I think this should be over. I mean, you're just too young for me," I said, searching for her reaction.

"Oh," she said, her face fell, and for a second I wondered if I shoud take it back. "Alrighty then! See ya!" Leaf said, re-brightening like a light bulb. She skipped away as if nothing had happened.

Another girl down the drain. Joy.

* * *

Jansee: *shakes head in pity* Poor...poor...Brock.

Brock: T_T You might as well change the genre to Angst!

Jansee: ^_^' Hehe, sorry about that. But it's still Humor. xD

Brock: Bye...

Jansee: ^_^ R&R please!


	4. May's Date

Jansee: Yeah...sorry I didn't update in forever, I had Writer's Block.

Drew: *stares icy-ly at Jansee as if he doesn't believe her*

Jansee: Okay! Okay...I had Half writer's block!

Drew: *presuming icy stare*

Jansee: Ugh...I'll tell you. I broke my arm.

Drew: *same icy stare*

Jansee: OKAY! i was in a state of mind in which I could not write!

Drew: *icy stare*

Jansee: OKAY OKAY I WAS LAZY!

Drew: B) I'm awesome like that.

Jansee: Hmph...you're so full of youself. DX

Drew: Rolling the chapter!

Jansee: Yeah...HEY! I'm supposed to say that!

* * *

I stared at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand...which was supposedly my "date list." Two down...two to go. I tossed it in the trash, no need for a list when there's only two girls to keep track of.

Seriously...this is a game of Everyone Hates Brock-da-wow. I'm already USED to this pathetic nickname I made...when I was like...10!

So, I bumped into this girl at the Pokemart, and BAM! I have a date.

Yes, I know that you're thinking, why in the world would you think it's a good idea to accept dates from a stranger.

Well...the girl said MY friend had asked me to meet her at the movies...

I finally opened the door when I got home to open the door to a herd of hungry children.

"Brock!" they all shouted in glee. At least there's still some people that love me...my family.

I immediatley begun cooking for them. It takes them all about three hours to eat(don't ask) so I suggusted I could come back from the movie in time, it was only 2 hours.

My 7-year old sister, Susan, immediatly attached herself onto my leg, while one of my older younger siblings, Kate, who was now 11, simply giggled.

"She's just hungry," I said knowingly. I gave her an apple, and she grinned happily and bit into it. "Thanks, Brock!"

"You should be proud of her!" Kate said, smiling at Susan with pride. "She has manners."

"Yeah, unlike the last two dates I had. The first one, was basically like, dating a firehead. (No pun intended.) The SECOND date, was like, may I dare say it, dating a rock," i regretfully said, putting some vegetables out on the cutting board.

"Don't give up, Brock! There're lots of other girls!" Kate encouraged, smiling at me. She was the optimistic one.

"Yeah, LOTS OF GIRLS...I have two left," I muttered sarcastically.

"Two?" Kate burst an uneccessary laugh.

"Yes..." I said, getting irritated.

"Sorry!" Kate laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's just..." she burst into laughter again.

I grabbed one of the baby carrots and flung it playfully at Kate.

"Hey! Brock!" she took one and flung it right at my head, and it stayed there.

"Haha! Brock da Carrot!" Kate giggled, while I fell over from her very bad pun.

I smiled at my family. Even if I never got a girlfriend, at least I have them.

* * *

I dressed casually for the movies, while my date dressed in a long red silk dress. Classy. I didn't see her face yet, though.

She turned around and smiled.

MAY! No way! I thought she was...I thought she was in cahoots with Drew! Was Leaf lying?

"Hi, Brock! The movie's starting. Let's go!" she said happily. I took her hand and sat down peacefully in the chair.

Wow...this is going kind of...good!

I felt popcorn kernels bouncing on my head. Turning around, I saw Ash! I was about to say Hi, but May told me to be quiet since the movie was starting.

But was that...Misty? She was throwing them at me. She must still be mad at me from the whole broke incident.

I tired to ignore her and looked ahead.

But it was annoying! The popcorn kernals just kept bouncing onto my head...

"Um...May, do you want anything to eat or drink?" I offered politley.

"No thank you. Um...are you okay? You seem a little angry," May studied.

"Yes," I said. I decided to take a breather in the lobby, where I saw Ash.

"Brock, what are you doing? Why are you going out with Misty, Leaf, and May?" Ash questioned curiously.

"What? You can't always stand in the spotlight. Apparently, THIS author has been NICE and given me a LEAD ROLE!" I said back like a child, crossing my arms.

"Brock...something has happened to you, I just know it. What happened to Nurse Joy..and the Jennys?" Ash questioned, poking me now.

"Mm-hmm. I've gotten amnesia and now I'm going to rule the world with my army of roosters," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What?"

"Sarcasm, have ya heard of it?" I spat, getting very tired of Ash's dense-ness.

"Well, the you did leave your date behind," Ash said.

I forgot. Which reminds me, I wonder what she's doing?

I walked back into the movie theater to see Misty whispering to May. Not a good sign.

After that, May gave me oneof those Misty death glares, and stormed out of the theater. Not to mention, she dumped the popcorn bucket on my head when she did. Am I THE LUCKIEST GUY OR WHAT? I'd go with "or what".

"Come on! Was that really necessary!" I said, comically crying.

Why do all the girls in this world HATE ME? I'm cursed.

* * *

Jansee: Woo! Done! This took a while, but it was nice.

Brock: This is why I hate other people.

Jansee: STAND BACK! Brock has gone into depression! ^^; R&R please!


	5. Dawn's Date: Last Chapter!

Jansee: WOO! Last chappie of BROCKO!

Brock: -.- Whoever invented that stupid name…is going to go to hell.

Jansee: O_o But I invented that! NOOO U HATE ME! *goes into deep crying depression*

Brock: O.o No! I don't hate you!

Jansee: Ha-ha u realize that was a joke…I never cry.

Brock: 1.) Oh you are cruel. 2.) That's a lie. You cry, like, everyday.

Jansee: 1.) I know I am. 2.) YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL OTHER PEOPLE THAT! O/O

Brock: =.=; Rolling the chapter…

Jansee: The LAST chapter! T.T

* * *

So…let us now reflect on what I've done so far.

My first date with Misty. It was like hugging a ball of fire. D.A.N.G.E.R.O.U.S!

The second date with Leaf. Ah, Leaf. It was like dating a rock. She was too…childish for me. As stated by **CherriEclipse**, I just had to get stuck with a 12-year-old in a kindergartener body.

The third date with May. It was going so well. In fact, it went way to well. Misty just had to show off her anger in a way that interfered with my own personal love life.

So here goes the fourth.

I entered the Pokemon Center where I knew she'd of been.

I kind of liked Dawn for having a kind of bubbly and sort of cute spirit, but I still wasn't sure this would work out. She was…kind of pretty. A little TOO pretty to go out with me…ah, whatever. To this point, I honestly don't care anymore.

But as soon as I walked in through those doors, I was greeted with random milk cartons(Juice, too! How thoughtful!) thrown at me.

I glanced in the direction quickly. Misty and May. Of course. Misty was already mad at me anyway, and she had just gotten May fired up with her, too. I mean, whatever she said to May that last date must've not been that good to make her dump a box of popcorn on my head. And now this. They must not like beverages, seeing as they are pretty much throwing most of their lunch at me.

I decided to get this over with quickly.

"Um…want to go out on a date Friday?" Yeah, pretty awkward, but I was pretty much used to it now.

"Uh…sure," Dawn said, her face expressing puzzlement at first. She giggled some random thing and walked off.

Oh yeah. Forgot. The milk and juice cartons.

Well…I have the date to look forward too. I hope.

* * *

I finally got some peace in the date. I told Dawn to meet me secretly so Misty or May wouldn't be throwing random beverages at me. Ha. I like that word. BEVERAGES.

"I can still smell the milk and juice," Dawn joked, laughing.

Okay, a joker. I can handle that.

I simply smirked back, and looked away. I didn't have a good comeback. Curse myself.

"Um…so, do you like vanilla ice cream, too?" Dawn questioned, bringing the topic of buying ourselves two cones.

"Yeah, my favorite," I tried to say cheerfully, even though I don't like ice cream all that much. Dawn didn't need to know that.

"So, them um, what's your favorite thing to do?" Dawn inquired, obviously trying to stir up conversation like that happy girl she was.

"Um…what about you?" Question the one who asks, I've heard…or something like that.

"Well, obviously, coordinating," Dawn chuckled cheerily.

I didn't say anything, looking ahead. We were sitting in front of a beach, waves washing over out feet, leaving behind sand.

"I really like the battling round, it's gotten more interesting as I train," Dawn explained, me not knowing what to say. "But you what? Paul's really good at battling!" she suddenly brought up.

Oh yeah, him. One word: Harsh, Cruel, Terrible. Well…three. That's what he was like when I met him, at least.

"He's really good, he's even better than Ash!" Dawn continued in a dreamy state, staring out into the sun that almost was completely faded.

"Cool," I finally said, mentally smacking myself for saying that anyway.

"Look at the sun! Isn't it so pretty?" Dawn said dreamily, gazing at it.

I directed my eyes to the sun, and that was not the best idea. I was temporarily blinded. My poor, squinty eyes cannot take the sunlight. Because you guys can squint. I can't.

I remember Max complaining he couldn't see when his glasses were missing. All I had said was, "Join the club." (Reference to the story, The Legend of the Sky Cat by Kissy Fishy!)

"It's a…nice view," I suggested, still trying to make sure I could see. Which I really shouldn't, anyway.

It was a lie. A small, tiny white lie anyway.

"Oh yeah, misty and May told me you were names Brock da Rock? Or Brocko?" Dawn questioned while giggling.

I flinched, which I've been doing a lot. "I find it kind of stupid."

"Do you flinch often? Just asking. Because there's this new disease that has a sign of flinching. You should go check up on a doctor or something, in case," Dawn said casually.

Deep breaths. She means well. I should be lucky she agreed to date me.

Wow. This went so well. I think I've finally found a girl, I think she's the-

Dawn suddenly turned around with a teary-eyed chibi-like face. "I'm sorry, Brock…but I can't do this anymore. My heart belongs to Paul," Dawn said dramatically in despair, fleeing the scene.

Wow. I think I'll stick with my little brothers and sisters.

To my surprise, Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash, their whole little "gang" popped out, which first of all-freaked me out to death. Second of all-confused me for a split second.

Then it hit me.

"This was all a little jokey-plan thing, wasn't it?" I asked.

"From the start," Misty said in glee.

The pair of 8 in love left hand-in-hand, all according to their pairings, Poke, Contest, Ikari and everything.

So I fell out of love with those 4 girls. Not that I was in the first place, anyway. But it sounds like an okay ending.

Well, this didn't turn out quite the best.

See, whoever people ask me why I fall in love with girls I don't even know, a.k.a, the various Nurse Joys', this is why.

This is why I stick with my Nurse Joys' and Officer Jennys.'

THIS. IS. WHY.

* * *

Jansee: SOOOO…

Brock: I swear this genre should be angst.

Jansee: keke no it shouldn't!

Misty: XD I love being myself!

Jansee: I KNOOW!

Brock: You haters…

Jansee: XD We all luv ya, Brock. R&R, folks! Hope ya liked the last chappie!


End file.
